Doppelgenger
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Kau tahu istilah 'itu? Barang siapa yang bertemu dengan kembarannya di suatu tempat, maka... Fic NejiTen special request by Hatake Ichika, mind to RnR?


**Halo (-,-)v Tiba-tiba ide fic ini terlintas**** begitu saja, saat akan memikirkan fic buat request dari Megu. ****Dan pada akhirnya fic ini diresmikan menjadi special request by Hatake Ichika (^^)**

**Selamat membaca..**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto..

Warning : AU, OOC, OC, bloody

Genre : Horror/Suspense

Pairing : NejiTen

.

.

.

.

**Kau tahu istilah 'itu'? **

**Istilah dari Jerman yang berarti, **

**Jika kau bertemu dengan orang yang serupa denganmu, baik wajah atau bentuk tubuh...**

**maka...**

**.**

**.**

**DOPPELGENGER**

.

.

* * *

"Tenten, hari ini kau ada rencana?" tanya seorang laki-laki berambut bob hitam dengan mata bulatnya, juga tak lupa beberapa lentik bulu matanya di bawah mata laki-laki itu. Dia menatap gadis yang rambutnya bercepol dua dan berwarna coklat dengan tatapan yakin, seolah sang gadis di depannya ini akan menjawab sesuai yang diharapkannya. Tapi nyatanya gadis itu mendesah pelan, dan menggeleng.

"Gomen ne Lee, aku tidak bisa," jawab gadis bercepol dua itu yang kemudian mengangkat wajahnya, "Pasti kau mau mengajakku kencan lagi kan? Maaf aku tidak bisa," jawab gadis yang diketahui bernama Tenten itu. Laki-laki yang tak lain bernama Rock Lee di depannya langsung mengeluh kecewa, dia mendecih kesal.

"Jangan bilang, kalau kau akan pergi lagi dengan cowok jenius itu," gerutu Lee dengan kepala menunduk, entah dia bicara dengan siapa. Batu? Kerikil? Aspal jalan? Genangan air? Kurasa tidak.

"Lee, aku-"

"Sudah, tidak apa kok. Memang benar kata cowok jenius itu, aku memang lambat dalam hal apapun," potong Lee cepat dan segera berbalik meninggalkan gadis bercepol dua itu berdiri sendiri di tengah halaman belakang sekolah mereka yang luas.

Tenten mendesah pelan dan kepalanya tertunduk. Dia merasa bersalah telah menolak ajakan Lee. Tapi.. lebih baik seperti itu daripada menyakitinya lebih jauh kan? Benar kata Lee tadi, sebenarnya Tenten sudah ada janji dengan Neji yang tak lain adalah cowok jenius yang dikatakan Lee tadi. Mana mungkin Lee yang notabene menyukainya sejak kecil, diharuskan melihat kencannya dengan Neji. Itu hanya akan membuat lubang luka semakin menganga lebar.

Tenten tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, pikirannya sudah berkecamuk sekarang. Sebelum menolak Lee tadi, dia sudah menolak 2-3 cowok yang menyatakan cintanya saat jam makan siang. Memang, itulah resiko menjadi salah satu gadis yang paling terkenal di SMA Konoha ini. Berbeda dengan dua temannya yang juga sama-sama terkenal, Sakura dan Ino, Tenten mempunyai sifat yang tidak tega untuk mengatakan 'tidak' pada setiap laki-laki yang menyatakan cinta padanya. Gara-gara itu, tak heran kalau sesekali Tenten terlihat mempunyai 2 bahkan 3 pacar karena tidak bisa menolak tegas. Tadi pun dia bisa menolak, itu karena Neji yang ada di sampingnya. Memang sejak awal masuk SMA Konoha, pacar resmi Tenten adalah Neji, tidak kurang dan tidak lebih.

Tenten menyandarkan dirinya pada pohon di belakangnya. Dia duduk sambil melipat kedua lututnya dan memainkan ranting-ranting pohon yang ada di sebelahnya. Dari tadi pagi, Tenten memang sedang tidak mood entah karena apa. Dia terus memutar-mutarkan ranting di tangannya di atas pasir di sebelahnya hingga membentuk tulisan 'Tenten love Neji'. Tenten tersenyum, kemudian sedikit tertawa kecil. Sampai-sampai dia tidak menyadari seorang laki-laki berambut panjang berdiri di depannya. Menyadari ada bayangan di sampingnya, kepala Tenten langsung mendongak.

"Neji.." gumam Tenten menyadari sosok di depannya itu adalah kekasihnya. Mata lavender lembut laki-laki itu menatap Tenten dengan kesal tapi tersirat rasa kecemasan di dalam sana.

"Kau dari tadi di sini?" tanya Neji dengan nada tegas juga kesal, "Sejak tadi aku mencarimu tahu," lanjut penjelasan Neji. Tenten malah tertawa nyengir.

"Hehehe, maaf." jawab Tenten dengan enteng. Neji mendengus kesal, lalu menjulurkan tangannya ke depan wajah Tenten.

"Ayo kita kembali ke kelas, apa kau tidak lihat sekarang sudah mau mendung?" tanya Neji sambil melihat sekeliling. Tenten menatap Neji heran lalu ikut melihat sekelilingnya.

"Benar juga," gumam Tenten pelan melihat awan kehitaman mulai berjalan beriringan di atasnya, lalu dia meraih tangan Neji untuk membantu tubuhnya berdiri.

Tenten dan Neji berjalan berdampingan, memasuki pintu belakang sekolah. Mereka berdua terus berjalan tanpa mempedulikan tatapan-tatapan di sekelilingnya, tapi itu hanya untuk Neji. Sedangkan Tenten memang terlihat tidak peduli, tapi sebenarnya dia risih. Apalagi, saat disadarinya tangan Neji mulai menggapai tangan mungilnya, makin tajam saja tatapan-tatapan itu. Sesekali Tenten menelan ludah, hingga dia bertemu pandang dengan Lee. Laki-laki berambut bob itu hanya menatap Tenten sekilas, dia melirik ke bawah hingga menyadari tangan gadis yang dipujanya digenggam erat oleh laki-laki rambut panjang itu. Lee langsung mendengus kesal dan mengalihkan pandangannya, mengacuhkan Tenten seolah tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana.

Tenten menarik nafas berat, dia sudah tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi. Sekarang yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah menggenggam erat tangan Neji, agar kehangatan tangan itu mengalir pada tubuhnya yang kini menggigil karena ketakutan. Neji menatap Tenten sekilas dan terdiam, entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Beberapa langkah mereka berjalan, Tenten merasa Neji berhenti. Gadis bercepol dua itu mulai membuka matanya, dia tertegun melihat sekelilingnya. Sepi sekali, apalagi setelah dia menyadari ada kaca besar di depannya, bahkan kaca itu melebih besar tubuhnya dan tubuh Neji. Kalau diperhatikan baik-baik, tempat ini...

"Kau belum pernah ke sini kan?" tanya Neji, membuat Tenten menoleh ke arahnya, "Ini lantai 3 yang baru dibangun itu, di sini tidak ada siapa-siapa karena para pekerja sudah pulang," lanjutnya. Tenten mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran.

"Lalu? Untuk apa kau mengajakku ke sini?" tanya Tenten. Neji tersenyum dan saat dia akan membuka mulutnya...

TRIIT TRIIT

"Ah, ada telpon," gumam Neji dan langsung mengambil Hp dari sakunya. Setelah menekan tombol hijau, Neji mendekatkan layar Hp itu pada telinganya.

"Halo? Halo?" tanya Neji pada lawan bicara di telponnya. Neji melihat kembali layar Hpnya dan ternyata sinyalnya sangat jelek, hanya satu dua, itupun kedip-kedip. Neji mendecih kesal, apalagi setelah dia menyadari yang menelponnya adalah ayahnya. Pastilah itu urusan yang penting.

"Tenten, tunggu sebentar ya, aku mau mencari sinyal dulu," gumam Neji, lalu dia berbalik, "Oh ya dan jangan kemana-mana ya, aku segera kembali," ucap Neji yang kemudian berlalu dan menghilang di balik tembok.

Tenten mendesah pelan dan tersenyum kecut. Dia kembali melihat sekelilingnya, untuk apa Neji mengajaknya ke tempat seperti ini? Sepi, agak redup karena tidak ada cahaya, hanya sinar matahari yang sedikit ikut menyinari, apalagi karena ini ada di lantai paling tinggi, sehingga angin bertiup kencang. Sekali lagi angin itu kembali bertiup dan meniup leher Tenten, membuat gadis itu sedikit merinding. Dia pun berbalik dan mendapati bayangan dirinya berada di seberang kaca besar di depannya.

Tenten menatap bayangan dirinya dari bawah sampai atas pada kaca di depannya. Beberapa saat gadis bercepol dua itu membelai tengkuk dan tangannya, merasakan rasa merinding yang tidak biasa. Tak lama kemudian, perlahan tapi pasti, Tenten mendekati kaca besar di depannya. Entah karena apa, rasa penasarannya tiba-tiba meluap. Kaca besar itu seperti magnet, menarik gadis itu supaya mendekat pada dirinya. Dekat, dekat, lebih dekat, hingga satu langkah lagi Tenten bisa menabrak kaca itu.

Untuk sesaat, Tenten menatap bayangan bola mata coklatnya sendiri. Kini, tangannya bergerak seiring dengan angin yang menghembus lebih kencang dari biasanya, meniup tengkuknya lebih cepat. Tapi perasaan Tenten mengatakan untuk menahan rasa geli dan merinding itu, semuanya berpusat pada keinginan untuk menyentuh bayangan dirinya pada kaca itu. Baru setelah menyentuhnya sedikit, Tenten langsung menarik tangannya kembali dan mendaratkannya pada tengkuk putih mulus miliknya. Tenten meraba-raba bulu kuduknya, berusaha menenangkannya. Saat itulah, pandangan Tenten terlepas dari bayangan di depannya dan gadis bercepol itu menunduk ke bawah.

Dirasa bulu kuduknya sudah tenang, Tenten kembali mengadahkan kepalanya. Awalnya tidak ada yang aneh, karena Tenten hanya tertuju pada bayangan bola mata coklat di depannya pas. Tidak ada yang aneh. Sampai akhirnya Tenten melirik sedikit, dan matanya terbelalak kaget. Di sampingnya—bukan! Jauh di belakangnya berdiri seorang gadis yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya, memakai baju seragam persis seperti yang Tenten pakai saat ini. Gadis itu berdiri tegak, tidak goyah sedikitpun, matanya terlihat menatap lurus ke arah Tenten yang tercengang kaget.

Tenten masih tidak berani untuk berbalik dan menatap gadis di belakangnya itu dengan jelas, dia hanya berani melihat dari kaca. Angin bertiup kencang hingga Tenten menelan ludah, dia terkenal sehingga dia hampir mengenal seluruh anak di SMA Konoha ini. Tapi siapa gadis itu? Kenapa Tenten tidak bisa mengenalinya? Satu yang bisa dipastikan Tenten saat ini adalah, bahwa gadis itu juga bercepol dua. Persis seperti dirinya.

"Si.. Siapa?" tanya Tenten dengan gemetar. Gadis itu terlihat membuka mulutnya walau tidak begitu jelas.

"Tenten-chan.."

DEG

Suara gadis itu bagaikan pemompa jantung yang memompa jantung Tenten dengan kecepatan penuh. Tenten tidak tahu harus berkata apa, keringat mengalir di pelipisnya. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Kenapa? Padahal kelihatannya dia bukan hantu, iya kan? Dia bahkan membalas perkataan Tenten walau tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Gadis itu kelihatan tersenyum melihat reaksi Tenten. Angin kencang menyebabkan poni rambut gadis itu dan Tenten yang mirip, bergerak melambai. Perlahan, Tenten menyadari kalau gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya berusaha berjalan mendekatinya. Tenten tersentak, dan dia langsung berbalik cepat.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!" teriak Tenten sambil menutup matanya, kini dirinya membelakangi cermin besar. Tenten memeluk dirinya sendiri, mendekap. Dan begitu dia membuka matanya, gadis itu tidak ada di belakangnya atau di manapun. Lenyap.

"Siapa? Siapa tadi? I.. Ilusi kah?" tanya Tenten entah pada siapa. Keringat terus mengalir di pelipisnya, dan kepalanya terus bergerak melihat sekeliling.

"Neji.. Neji, cepatlah kembali, kumohon.." ucap Tenten sambil sesekali menelan ludah. Dia terus begitu hingga dirasanya dirinya sudah kembali tenang. Perlahan nafasnya yang tadi terburu-buru kini kembali teratur.

"Hah hah.." engah Tenten sambil sesekali mengelap keringat di wajahnya. Tenten menunduk dan kembali berbalik menghadap kaca.

"Neji ke mana—"

Mata Tenten membulat, seolah tidak bisa tertutup lagi. Sebab, saat dia membuka matanya untuk kembali menatap dirinya di depan kaca, kini malah ada dua bayangan. Satu memang bayangan dirinya, tapi tepat di samping bayangannya itu siapa? Tak salah lagi, itu memang gadis yang sempat hilang tadi, tapi kenapa tahu-tahu dia tepat di samping? Tenten menatap dari bawah sampai ke atas bayangan gadis itu lewat kaca. Tenten masih tidak berani menoleh, kali ini terlihat jelas sudah sosok gadis itu. Tenten tak mampu berkedip, bukan apa-apa melainkan karena gadis di sebelahnya sangat mirip dengannya bahkan istilahnya, seperti tidak ada cacat. Mulai dari rambut bercepol dua berwarna coklat, bola matanya yang coklat, bahkan tingginya yang memang sama dengan Tenten.

"Kau.." Tenten bergumam tak percaya menatap gadis di sampingnya itu. Gadis itu melirik sedikit hingga kedua bola mata coklat mereka bertatapan lewat kaca. Dan kini, Tenten memberanikan diri untuk menoleh ke sampingnya.

Tidak bisa dielakkan lagi, gadis itu berdiri dengan jelas di sampingnya. Tenten melihat dari bawah ke atas tubuh gadis itu. Mirip, sangat mirip dengannya. Siapa? Siapa dia? Kenapa begitu mirip? Kembarannya? Tapi Tenten adalah anak tunggal, bagaimana bisa? Pertanyaan itu terus terngiang-ngiang di kepala Tenten. Gadis itu menoleh, menatap Tenten dalam, kemudian tersenyum penuh arti.

"Halo Tenten-chan," sapa gadis itu dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Tenten terbengong-bengong.

"Bagaimana.. bisa?" tanya Tenten entah pada siapa. Rasanya matanya susah sekali untuk berkedip. Gadis itu tertawa kecil.

"Hihihi," tawanya. Tenten mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Apanya yang lucu?" tanya Tenten dengan penekanan di setiap katanya. Gadis itu kembali terdiam, tapi senyum tidak hilang dari wajahnya. Dan tiba-tiba kedua tangannya memegang kedua pipi Tenten, hingga gadis bercepol dua itu tersentak kaget.

"Kita berdua... mirip ya?" tanya gadis itu. Tenten terdiam, mendengar suara gadis itu bagaikan stik drum yang memukul-mukul jantungnya untuk berdetak lebih kencang. Apalagi, kedua tangan gadis itu ternyata pucat, melebih kulit pucat Tenten dan lagi tangan yang menempel di kedua pipinya itu terasa...

Dingin..

"Ten? Tenten?" panggil suara orang tiba-tiba. Tenten langsung menoleh kaget. Membuat gadis tadi melepaskan pegangannya pada pipi Tenten.

"Itu Neji!" seru Tenten sambil tersenyum riang. Tenten tidak lagi berhadapan dengan gadis tadi, yang dia dengar hanyalah decakan..

"Ck,"

"Hei, kau—" Tenten langsung menoleh untuk kembali menatap gadis itu, dengan maksud ingin memperkenalkan 'kembaran baru'nya itu pada Neji. Tapi Tenten harus kembali terkaget, karena kali ini gadis itu kembali lenyap. Hilang tidak berbekas.

"Ke.. Kemana dia?" tanya Tenten sambil menoleh kesana kemari. Tapi kegiatannya terhenti seketika, saat Neji sudah menghampirinya.

"Maaf Ten, tadi ayah bicaranya lama sekali. Gara-gara itu, jadi kesorean. Lebih baik sekarang kita pulang dulu," ajak Neji sambil menggenggam tangan mungilnya. Tenten hanya mengangguk. Dalam pegangan Neji, dia masih menyempatkan diri untuk melihat sekeliling. Tapi sama seperti sebelumnya, hasilnya nihil. Tenten mendesah pelan.

"_Dia kemana? Siapa dia? Kenapa.. aku begitu ingin mengenalnya?" _batin Tenten dalam hati, kini dia melangkahkan kakinya menuruni tangga diiringi Neji.

Sedangkan di seberang tangga, seorang gadis bercepol dua terlihat tengah bersandar pada balkon di lantai 3 yang baru dibangun tersebut. Menyeringai penuh makna...

.

.

.

**3 hari kemudian..**

Hari ini pun, terlihat Tenten akan kembali berkencan dengan Neji mengingat ini adalah hari Minggu. Tenten duluan menunggu di depan sebuah kafe yang sepertinya baru dibangun, sehingga masih ditutup dan belum dibuka. Tenten terusan melihat jam tangannya yang dipasang terbalik khas perempuan. Dia mengeluh berkali-kali, sepertinya Neji terlambat datang.

"Haahh, Neji lama sekali," keluh Tenten. Dia menyandarkan dirinya pada dinding di belakangnya. Gadis itu melihat sekeliling hingga pandangannya terhenti melihat seseorang yang tahu-tahu sudah ada di sampingnya. Matanya membelalak.

"Tenten-chan," bisik gadis bercepol dua itu di telinga Tenten, hingga Tenten merinding dan berusaha melangkah mundur.

"K.. Kau-"

"Eh, Tenten-chan tahu doppelgenger tidak?" tanya gadis itu. Tenten menatapnya setengah kaget dan setengah bingung, lalu dia menggeleng pelan.

"Yah sayang, padahal kalau Tenten-chan tahu pasti seru," cibir gadis itu, tertawa kecil dengan tenangnya. Tenten menelan ludah. Mata coklat gadis di depannya menatapnya penuh arti.

"Mau kuberi tahu?" tanyanya, nada bicaranya berubah serius. Tenten terdiam, "Apabila kau bertemu kembaran-"

KLIING

Tenten tersentak, suara itu tak lain adalah bunyi bel yang terkadang ada di kafe-kafe. Tenten menatap curiga, dilihatnya pintu kafe di belakangnya terbuka. Dan saat Tenten kembali menoleh untuk melihat gadis tadi. Gadis itu kembali menghilang.

"Lho? Mana?" tanya Tenten entah pada siapa, matanya kembali bergerak mencari sekeliling hingga seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

"Lee?" tanya Tenten kaget saat melihat siapa yang menepuk pundaknya, laki-laki rambut bob itu tersenyum pada Tenten.

"Sedang apa kau di sini? Hei, bagaimana kalau ke kafeku? Baru dibuka lho, aku traktir deh," ajak Lee sambil menunjuk pintu kafe yang tadi baru terbuka. Tenten ber'oh' ria dan tanpa curiga sedikitpun kemudian mengangguk. Lee tersenyum melihatnya lalu mengajak Tenten yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

Tenten sedikit heran melihat keadaan kafe yang remang-remang itu, bahkan mendekati gelap. Tentu saja, biasanya kafe baru mengharuskan didandani untuk menarik pelanggan kan? Tapi, kafe ini terkesan tidak tertarik dengan pelanggan. Di saat Tenten sedang melihat sekeliling lha, tiba-tiba Lee menutup pintu dan menguncinya, hingga kafe ini menjadi lebih sedikit gelap dari sebelumnya.

"Lee? Kenapa kau tutup pintunya? Gelap sekali tahu," tanya Tenten bingung. Tapi Lee tidak menjawab, dia mendekati Tenten dengan tatapan aneh. Tatapan yang seolah menahan amarah, dendam, kecewa, dan cinta.

"Lee?—kyaaa!"

Tenten jatuh terbanting saat tiba-tiba Lee mendorongnya paksa hingga menabrak meja di belakangnya. Tenten memegangi punggungnya dan merintih kesakitan, melainkan Lee langsung menindihnya. Tenten tersentak kaget, dan berusaha meronta saat Lee mulai memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutnya. Tenten mendorong Lee dengan sangat kuat berusaha meloloskan diri tapi Lee selalu bisa menekan balik. Air mata mengalir di pipi Tenten siap jatuh ke bawah. Dilihatnya Lee mulai melepaskan ciumannya dan menjilat salivanya juga saliva gadis tersebut yang menetes di sekitar bibir Tenten.

"Air liurmu manis,"

Kemudian Lee merobek dan membuka paksa baju terusan yang dipakai Tenten hingga seluruh tubuh gadis itu terekspos jelas di depan matanya. Tapi yang jauh membuat Lee tertarik adalah bagian bawah Tenten yang berada di antara selangkangan, Lee menunduk dan menjilat bagian kewanitaan Tenten hingga gadis itu meronta diselingi desahan yang khas olehnya. Tenten berusaha menendang wajah Lee, tapi percuma, kedua kakinya pun dipegang oleh laki-laki berbob itu. Hingga desahan panjang Tenten mengakhirinya, membuat Lee mengangkat wajahnya. Dengan kelelahan, Tenten bisa melihat wajah Lee yang terkena cairannya. Lee menjilat cairan Tenten di sekitar mulutnya dan menyeringai.

"Cairanmu manis,"

Berikutnya Lee membuka celananya yang terlihat ketat dengan paksa. Tenten tahu apa yang mau dilakukan Lee padanya, dengan segenap kekuatan yang tersisa Tenten berusaha menyeret tubuhnya mundur. Tapi percuma, dengan kesal Lee menarik kaki Tenten, kemudian mengambil tali di sampingnya. Lee mengikat kedua tangan Tenten menjadi satu di penyangga meja di dekatnya. Lalu dengan nafsu yang menggebu-gebu, Lee memasukkan paksa sang jantan miliknya ke dalam liang Tenten.

"AAAAAKH!" teriak Tenten kesakitan. Lee tak peduli, dia terus memasukkannya hingga mengalir darah kental dari dalam liang kewanitaannya. Tenten menangis sejadinya.

"Sa.. hah.. sa.. sakit.." erang Tenten sambil menangis. Tapi Lee menutup semua telinganya, dia tidak peduli sekalipun Tenten menangis raung-raung untuk memohon agar dia segera menyelesaikan aktivitasnya.

Lama Lee memaju mundurkan pinggulnya hingga erangan Tenten berubah menjadi desahan. Desahan memilukan, diselingi isakan tangis. Lee menyudahinya, dia menarik keluar sang jantan miliknya. Menatap Tenten penuh arti, lalu membelai wajah gadis yang kelelahan dan berkeringat itu.

"Wajahmu manis," ucap Lee. Tenten gemetar ketakutan melihatnya, Lee kembali tersenyum, "Apa lagi yang manis dalam dirimu ya?" tanya Lee akhirnya. Tenten menatap Lee nanar sambil sesenggukan.

"Oh ya," Lee berdiri dari samping Tenten, dia berjalan menuju dapur dan entah apa yang dilakukannya. Tenten sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi, tapi dia juga tidak mau pasrah dilakukan seperti ini. Akhirnya dia berusaha bangkit, walau akhirnya tetap saja jatuh lagi. Tak lama kemudian Lee kembali dengadi tangannya.

"AAARGH!" teriak Tenten saat dirasanya Lee mulai menyayat pipi Tenten. Perlahan, lalu semakin cepat, menyayat di tempat yang sama, membuat teriakan Tenten semakin menjadi. Sampai-sampai darahnya menempel di pisau. Lee tersenyum, lalu menjilat darah Tenten yang menempel di pisau tersebut, dan menjilat darah Tenten yang keluar dari pipi gadis itu.

"Hmm, darahmu manis," ucap Lee sambil menjilat darah di pisau berkali-kali hingga pisau itu terlihat bersih kembali. Lee melihat tubuh Tenten yang sudah tidak tertutup benang sedikitpun, "Humm, apalagi ya?" tanya Lee dengan wajah polosnya sambil menatap mata coklat Tenten.

"Ka.. Kau gila," gumam Tenten. Lee mendelik mendengarnya.

"Gila? HAHAHAHA! YA, AKU MEMANG GILA," teriakan Lee menggema membuat Tenten merinding ketakutan, "Dan itu semua karenamu Tenten!" lanjut Lee lagi. Tenten menatap Lee dengan tatapan antara kasihan dan benci.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu," ucap Lee. Tapi Tenten tidak bergeming, "KUBILANG, BERHENTI MENATAPKU SEPERTI ITUU!"

JLEB

"UAAAAAGH!" teriakan Tenten menggema saat Lee menancapkan pisaunya pada mata kanan gadis itu. Dan dengan paksa Lee menarik pisaunya paksa hingga darah mengucur keluar dari mata kanan Tenten. Dan tidak sampai situ saja, Lee mengambil paksa mata Tenten dengan tangannya sendiri.

"A.. Akh ak.." pandangan Tenten mulai buram, dengan hanya sebelah mata, Tenten melihat Lee mangamati mata coklatnya itu.

"Hem, ini ya mata itu," gumam Lee, "Mata yang membuatku tergila-gila saat kau menatapku, ya benar gara-gara mata indahmu ini," ucap Lee dengan penekanan. Lalu dia melempar mata Tenten sembarangan.

"Oh ya, kau tahu tidak?" tanya Lee sambil berjongkok mendekati Tenten, yang hanya dijawab Tenten dengan engahan nafas, "Aku.. tidak pernah rela kau bersama siapapun termasuk Neji," lanjut Lee sambil tersenyum.

"Apa?"

"Tadinya aku berniat untuk membunuh Neji saja, tapi mengingat kau selalu menolakku dan lagi aku juga tidak rela kau bersama siapapun.." Lee menatap mata sebelah Tenten dalam-dalam, "Jadi, sekalian saja kau yang lenyap di dunia ini,"

"L.. Lee.."

Lee kembali berdiri, dia mengangkat kursi lipat dengan penyangga besi mengarah ke tubuh Tenten. Dengan cepat dan kuat, Lee melempar kursi tersebut pada Tenten yang terbaring hingga tubuh gadis itu terangkat. Kemudian Tenten terbatuk-batuk mengeluarkan darah segar dari mulutnya.

"Ini semua gara-gara kamu! Gara-gara kamu, AKU JADI BEGINI!" teriak Lee sambil mengangkat kursi itu lagi, dan kembali membantingnya jauh lebih keras. Terus begitu berulang-ulang dia melempar, mengambil, dan melemparnya lagi ke tubuh Tenten yang tidak berdaya.

"Kalau saja.."

BRAK

"Kau tidak ada.."

BRAK

"Aku pasti.."

BRAK

"Tidak akan menjadi gila seperti ini!"

BRAAAAK

Lemparan terakhir sukses membuat Tenten hampir kehilangan kesadaran. Gadis bercepol dua itu mencoba bertahan sebisa mungkin. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat, apalagi dirasanya perlahan tapi pasti tulang kaki dan tangannya mulai patah. Dengan mata sebelah, Tenten melihat Lee mengambil sebotol minuman keras kemudian meminumnya sampai habis. Lee terlihat berjalan sempoyongan, sepertinya dia mabuk sambil membawa botol kaca bekas minuman tadi. Dia berjongkok kemudian menjambak poni belah Tenten hingga kepala gadis itu terangkat.

"Wajah manis ini, harusnya tidak ada.."

PRAAANG

"AAAARGH!" teriak Tenten saat botol kaca tadi dihantamkan tepat pada wajahnya, berkali-kali hingga pecah dan pecahan kacanya menyebar kemana-mana termasuk beberapa menancap di wajah Tenten. Wajah gadis bercepol dua itu kini hancur sudah dengan darah yang terus mengucur di setiap bagiannya.

Lee tersenyum melihatnya, dia menunduk dan melihat ada pecahan botol yang besar. Laki-laki berambut bob itu mengambil pecahan botol tersebut dan mencengkramnya hingga tangannya pun terlihat berdarah. Lee kembali melihat tubuh Tenten. Dada? Tidak. Perut? Tidak. Lee tersenyum, melihat bagian kewanitaan Tenten.

"Oh ya, bagian itu juga manis kan ya?" tanya Lee. Tenten menelan ludah saat Lee melepaskan jambakannya dan berjalan menuju bawahnya.

"Lee, ja.. jangan—AAARGH!" Tenten menangis sambil menahan rasa perih yang hebat. Saat Lee menusuk bagian kewanitaannya dengan pecahan botol itu. Tidak cuma sekali, melainkan berkali-kali hingga darah kewanitaan Tenten terus mengalir. Bahkan yang terakhir, Lee memasukkan dengan paksa pecahan botol itu ke dalam lorong kewanitaan Tenten dan membiarkannya tetap menancap. Mulut Tenten menganga menahan rasa sakit yang ada, dia seperti sudah tidak mampu teriak lagi. Yang dia rasakan, darah tak berhentinya mengalir dari daerah sensitifnya tersebut.

"Ak.. ak.." hanya suara itu yang mampu Tenten keluarkan. Lee menatap Tenten dengan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa? Masih ada yang manis lagi ya?" tanya Lee. Tenten menggeleng pelan dengan tersendat. Lee tersenyum dan dia meremas dada kanan Tenten dengan lembut dan meraba perut rata Tenten. Sedangkan tangan satunya lagi, kembali mengambil pisau dapur yang sempat terlupakan.

"Tubuhmu indah ya," ucap Lee dan mulai memposisikan pisau dapurnya di atas perut Tenten.

"Uh uh, UAAAAGH!" teriak Tenten saat Lee mulai mengiris perutnya dengan pisau tersebut. Tenten menjerit-jerit kesakitan, tapi apa pedulinya? Lee terus mengiris dan mengiris, bagaikan sang koki yang mengiris bahan makanan di tempat yang tenang tanpa ada gangguan. Tenten menangis sejadinya.

"Sakit, cu.. cukup. Uuuh aaaagh!" rintih Tenten. Lee menghentikan aksinya, lalu memposisikan sang pisau berdiri tegak di atas perut Tenten. Setelah itu, Lee mulai merogoh sakunya dan terlihat tangannya menggenggam sesuatu mirip silet. Dengan silet itu, Lee menulis di kaki jenjang Tenten. Tulisan yang terlihat seperti memakai spidol merah, padahal itu adalah darah Tenten. Huruf itu tak lain adalah huruf kanji Jepang 'Ai'.

Lee berdiri, dia berjalan menuju lemari di belakangnya. Meninggalkan Tenten yang masih tersiksa dengan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya terutama bagian sensitifnya. Di dalam lemari, Lee terlihat membuka-buka semua kain yang menutupi dasar pada lemari tersebut. Kain terakhir yang dibuka Lee, memperlihatkan sebuah senjata api yang tak lain adalah pistol kecil. Lee tersenyum penuh arti dan mengambil pistol tersebut lalu mendekati Tenten yang terbaring di depannya.

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku masih ingin bermain-main dengan gadis manis sepertimu," gumam Lee sambil mengarahkan moncong pistol ke kepala Tenten. Dia tersenyum kecut.

"Tapi, kau sudah tidak manis,"

DOR

Lee menembak kepala Tenten hingga darah muncrat di belakang kepala Tenten. Gadis bercepol dua itu, kini sudah tidak bernyawa lagi. Sebelah matanya yang masih ada terbuka, membelalak lebar. Seolah tidak percaya dirinya sudah mati. Lee mendengus dan tertawa melihatnya.

"Ha.. Haha.. Hahahaha.. HAHAHAHAHA!" tawa Lee menggelegar di dalam kafe itu. Kepalanya serasa kosong seketika.

"Gadis manis tidak ada lagi.."

"Aku.. jadi tidak bisa main lagi deh.."

"Terus.. buat apa aku hidup?"

Lee terus bergumam sendiri. Kesadarannya sudah hilang sepenuhnya, tertawa sendiri, bicara sendiri, mungkinkah dia benar-benar gila? Lalu Lee menatap pistol yang tadi dia gunakan untuk mengakhiri hidup Tenten dan tersenyum lebar.

"Oh ya, benar juga! Kalau aku menyusul gadis manis, pasti kami bisa bermain lagi," ucap Lee dengan nadanya yang polos. Lalu dia mengarahkan moncong pistol itu di samping kepalanya, siap menarik pelatuk.

"Tunggu aku, Tenten..."

DOR

.

.

.

**Keesokan harinya..**

Kafe Rock. Itulah nama kafe yang kini diberi garis kuning pembatas milik polisi. Tanda telah terjadi sesuatu di sana. Semua orang berkerumun untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Tapi para polisi selalu bisa mencegah mereka untuk melihat lebih dekat. Salah satu di antara mereka, seorang laki-laki berambut panjang tak mampu menahan tangisnya.

"Tenten," gumam laki-laki yang tak lain adalah Neji itu. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dalam tangis yang hening. "Kenapa kau jadi begini?" tanya Neji entah pada siapa.

Neji kembali mengangkat kepalanya, terdiam. Mata lavendernya terlihat memudar karena kesedihannya. Dia menatap lurus kepada kerumunan orang di depannya. Sampai dia menangkap sosok yang dikenalnya. Sosok itu berdiri di tengah kerumunan orang banyak dan tidak bergerak sama sekali, seolah tidak ada yang menyadari dan mempedulikannya. Sosok itu adalah seorang gadis. Gadis itu dicepol dua, berambut coklat, dan bermata coklat. Dia menatap Neji yang menyadari keberadaannya dalam diam.

"Te.. Tenten?" tanya Neji, melihat gadis di seberangnya tersebut. Saat Neji melangkah untuk mencoba mendekatinya, gadis itu langsung berbalik kemudian menghilang di tengah kerumunan orang. Neji tertegun bingung hingga seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Kak Neji," panggil orang itu. Neji menoleh padanya.

"Ha.. Hanabi?" tanya Neji. Anak yang dipanggil Hanabi itu mengangguk.

"Kak Neji kenapa?" tanya Hanabi. Neji terlihat pucat, dia terus melihat arah gadis tadi menghilang. Lama kemudian, hingga akhirnya dia menggeleng dan segera berbalik.

"Tidak.. bukan apa-apa,"

.

.

**Kau tahu istilah doppelgenger? **

**Istilah dari Jerman yang berarti, **

**Jika kau bertemu dengan orang yang serupa denganmu, baik wajah atau bentuk tubuh...**

**maka...**

**Kau akan mati...**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**

* * *

**

***merinding baca fic sendiri* (=,=)**

**Hii, bener-bener deh aku yang takut sama setan dan sebagainya ini nekat banget buat fic begini. Padahal belum tentu horror atau sadisnya kerasa, udah takut duluan. Dasar payah (TT_TT) *mengais pasir di pojokan* Saya tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa, selain yaah semoga suka dengan fic abal ini, terutama untuk Hatake Ichika :)**

**Dan kalau seandainya ada Himawari Sakura . 21 di sini, aku mau ngasih tahu kalau aku gak bisa balas PM darimu. Soalnya kamu di disabled messagenya, jadi aku susah bales (==') di enabled dulu messagenya, trus ntar aku bales ya hehe (^^)**

**Itu saja, boleh minta review? X3**

**P.S = Apabila ada yang tidak mengerti maksud doppelgenger, silahkan tanya lewat PM ^^ **


End file.
